


Lights, Camera, Action (to your heart)

by loeywrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Oh My God, One Shot, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, Virgin Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeywrites/pseuds/loeywrites
Summary: First camera training of the newest porn star of LOEY Productions.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Lights, Camera, Action (to your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> my second story here, not beta-ed so sorry for mistakes and all, hope you enjoy this one! ^,^
> 
> DISCLAIMER : All names are used for fictional intention only. What happened on this story doesn't interfere with their real lives.

♤

  


It's a cold quiet winter night, Chanyeol also known as PD Park of Loey Productions, humming as his fingers tapped on his pristine white keyboard. He gets his thermos, sipping on his americano while his eyes don't leave the monitor, eyeing the scene playing on it sharply. He let out a deep intake of breath and released it with a moan, together with the sound producing from the scene. He already can feel the tension building in between his legs. The work he needed to be done was completely forgotten as he started to palm his growing erection. He leans back on his swivel chair, pulling down his pants and underwear to release his aching dick. He paused the video, and pressed play again when he started to tug lazily on his member. He smears the pre-cum on the mushroom head, engulfing the whole girth with his large and warm palm, he plays with the slit, dipping down his thumb as he moans in pleasure. He tightens his grip as he moves his hands, up and down. When he feels it's not enough, he gets the vibrator, sitting on top of his audio mixers. He set it on the highest mode and slowly, in a teasing manner, he attached it to his balls, hissing when he felt the vibration directly sending arousal on his whole body. His other hand still on his girth, moving it in an up-down motion. Letting deep grunts as he moves his hand faster, putting the vibrator on the head of his dick, when he felt the aching tension on his lower abdomen, he moves his hand faster, squeezing his manhood in the process, multiple mutters of curses was heard around the studio and together with the scene of cumming on his monitor, Chanyeol cums on his hand, even tainting the vibrator when he cums too much. He hiss when some of it reached his jaw, scrunching his nose in distaste.

PD Park immediately got a couple of wet wipes to clean the mess he made. When he was done dressing himself again, he went back to his work, finishing the background music for the newest addition in their video sex tape collection. He needs to finish this by the end of the week so they can sell it to their loyal customers.

Yes. LOEY Productions produced high-quality sex tape videos for three years now, actually Chanyeol doesn't plan this at all, the opportunity just came and he can't do nothing but to grabbed it. He was on his final year and his professor on Audio Editing & Post Production subject told them to make a short film, at first, he thought of making a horror film, with lots of intense background music and high-end production on the side, but they were only given an ample amount of time, so with the help of his genius (not for him though) best friend, Sehun, the latter proposed of filming his first camboy video. He was aware of his best friend's side job, Chanyeol understood and still respects the guy despite of it. Their supposed project doesn't need to be passed to value the privacy of their films but they need to get revenue from their project, so Chanyeol, being a frustrated college student who wants to graduate from a hellish place called school, accepts the offer. After they filmed it, Chanyeol was the one who edits and make it more erotic with sexy background music played together with Sehun's moan. They placed it to sell on the market and didn't expect that it booms to the people. Sehun gave him his fair share which was 45% of the whole sale, he clearly remembered he got the highest grade for that subject when he got the quota revenue tripled. When everyone asked about his film, he just shrugged and said " _it's horror, perfectly fit for halloween season_ ", cackling after, cursing himself for being an obnoxious liar. 

After that incident, Chanyeol thought the pay was good as long as your content fits your customer taste, people willingly pay for erotic films, everyone can get a profit with those, never doubt that, so yeah, that's where Loey Productions was born.

He stopped clicking the mouse when Sehun entered his studio, stacked folders on his arms, and he guessed maybe it was about the profiles for their new talents they need for their December collection. Their loyal customers asked for a change, they want a baby face very bottom submissive and someone more dominant, not to be offensive for Sehun and his boyfriend Jongin, okay? but they said, those two make love instead of fucking (the ultimate star of Loey Productions) on cam, which clearly they didn't asked for, Sehun didn't feel offended though, instead he gladly accept it and told Chanyeol he really wants to quit flaunting his body in front of camera, he's too tired receiving pleasure just because they need to film it, but if you're going to asked Chanyeol, the real reason Sehun wanted to quit is because his boyfriend Jongin, getting a lot of attention from their customers, fucker just want them stop lusting over his man.

" **hyungㅡheck! Did you masturbate in here? your cum smells**!" Sehun scrunched his nose, throwing a judging stare at his hyung, Chanyeol laughed at that, throwing the used tissue, having his already dried cum. The former yelps when it hits his shoulder and lands on the folder he was holding. He grunts in frustration, throwing the first folder at Chanyeol. He pouts when his hyung catches the flying folder and huffs, putting the folder on top of Chanyeol's working table.

" **Anyways, check that folder, personally I like him to be part of our team** " Sehun said, pointing at the folder he was holding.  


" **Byun Baekhyun, 26 and virgin?** " PD Park looked at the profile of their newest potential porn star, but furrowed his eyebrows at his best friend "does he know what he's applying for?" not to be doubtful or what, but a guy without any experience, applying for a job of being porn star? seriously?

the younger nods, " **in fact hyung, he made a deal** " the look on Sehun's face was something he doesn't really like, a very clever meaning behind his smile.  


Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him, closing the folder " **what deal?** " he said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

" _ **well he wants you to be the first one who'll fuck him**_ " and Sehun smirks.   


  


♤

  


He met him after two days. Byun Baekhyun was exactly as gorgeous as the one in the picture he attached to his profile. His platinum silver hair, added sexiness to his image together with his seductive eyes, button nose and his thin but luscious lips. Actually he was very familiar, his name, his face but Chanyeol shrugged that off and said it's impossible for him to meet such an angel like before, more importantly a Byun Baekhyun. Chanyeol wasn't knew in meeting someone for fucking, he sometimes had one night stand, which is kinda weird for someone who handles business in this path. He likes sex sure, don't get him wrong okay? He loves the feeling of tightness around his manhood, the heat, steamy breath, sweaty bodies, and messy cum afterwards but clearly Chanyeol, the pickiest bastard that he was, has a lot of qualifications before you can pass to his bed and have his dick. Sehun called him a bummer for that and say he need to change his preference, but the former didn't mind him and stick to his " _beliefs_ ", he reasoned out, he wanted to save more first for his future spouse, which Sehun called bullshit and even laughed at him but again he didn't mind him.  


He heard a notification from his phone and Chanyeol internally smirks, he unlocked the screen and went to type a quick _okay_ to the sender. He fixed his hair, and practiced his smile. He didn't want to scare _him_ with his goofy smile (like what Sehun told him).

Chanyeol went downstairs to meet their soon to be latest addition to their family and newest porn star, Byun Baekhyun. The former told Baekhyun to meet him today for his last and final interview. There's really no existing rules like that but it's a virgin bun we're talking about here, and Park Chanyeol of all the people, won't say no to virgins. He was really glad to be their first.  


" **Hey!** " Baekhyun said, beaming at him when he opens the door wide, the guy looks ready to get fuck with his platinum silver hair parted, showing his forehead a bit and adding to that was the smokey eye make-up, he was sporting, a well define look for someone find to get laid. Chanyeol grins, welcoming him to their studio. It was where they filmed most of their sex tape collection, Sehun was the one who chose the place for being cozy and warm during fucking season, which again just earned a shrug from his hyung. Chanyeol gathered all his courage to sneak a hand on his back, gently guiding him inside, Baekhyun mutters his gratitude, looking up at the taller man. He got his coat to hang it on a rack and made him sit on the L-shape sofa. Chanyeol glances at the man, who's eyeing the whole place, tilting his head curiously and eyes comically wide when he finds something that irks his interest, a wide smile blooms on his face and internally asked himself if this man was really sure to surrender his virginity to him and be a porn star after, cuz damn be damned he looks like a lost kid, except for having slim body, wide curvy hips, thick thighs, plump peach and don't forget the beauty of a sex god.

A total package for bottom.

PD Park grunts when he feels something slowly rising down there, his mind doesn't cooperate when it flashes images of the man's glorious body underneath, and when he felt it's not enough, he strides his way towards him, getting crazy as he was near, the man looked up when he feel Chanyeol's presence in front of him, eyes clearly asking but he paid no attention, caging his small face, pulling him for a kiss, crashing down his lips to Baekhyun's. The guy was shocked, holding his breath as his eyes were bulging out of its socket. He caresses his jaw, silently demands him to relax. When he sensed the latter slowly relaxing, he brushed his tongue over the bottom lip, asking to open his mouth, which he gladly did.

He pulls Baekhyun up but to pull him down on his lap, he places the latter's arm around his neck, as he tilts the smaller head to have better access on his pristine neck, ready to get painted with his marks. He sneaks his right hand to palm on his ass, while the other tightly holds his thighs. The man on his lap pulls him closer but stops himself from moaning.  


" **Let it out or you won't get any** ," he said, biting his collar bones Baekhyun automatically released a long soft moan right above Chanyeol's ears. He gets the controller of the camera, pressing the record button and leans back on the couch, he stares deeply at the man, and smirks, feeling proud when he sees the red deep mark on his neck and the swollen pink lips. He makes circles on the exposed torso, licking his own lips as he dips his thumb on the dimple of his back.

" **Why don't you strip for me, pretty boy?** " he said, cupping his face on his left hand, he gave a stroke on his prominent jaws, squeezing it tightly, " **strip** " he muttered darkly, hands backing off to let him move on his own.  


Baekhyun simply does what he says, his fingers hover at the buttons of his top, gulping when he sees how Chanyeol's eyes never leave his fingers. The latter stops himself to grind his bulging member on the former's peach and keep his hands on the back of his head, internally mumbling his mantra about self-control but stop when Baekhyun already removes his top, exposing his perky nipples and curvy waist, he also notices how big his chest too, exactly the type of tits he loves for sucking. Baekhyun lifted himself up from his lap, removing the leather tight pants off him, leaving himself only with his garment. 

He shyly looked over at Chanyeol, but the man gave him a pointed look, and pointed at his undies to remove also, he didn't waste much time and did as he pleased.  


" **Stand there, state your name and why do we hire you?** " Chanyeol said, folding his arms over his chest, looking at him with so much intensity. He grins at Baekhyun's confident posture and smiles.

" **Byun Baekhyun** " he looked at Chanyeol, his eyes even go further under him, as excitement bubbles when he saw the outline on his aching dick " **you should hire me because you are hiring?** " he blurts out, mouth waters at Chanyeol's dick, he really wanted to take a hold and put it in his mouth but that will be a disrespectful move towards his (soon to be) employer.   


Chanyeol chuckles at the answer, shaking his head as he does, he sneaks a hand over the petite man's waist, pulling him closer as Baekhyun's hard dick hits his chin. He sticks his tongue out, giving a solid fat lick on his navel, eyes on the man, hands wandering around his peach, kneading it like a dough, groping like his life depends on them. Baekhyun holds on his shoulder tightly, moans spilling out of his half open mouth. Chanyeol continued to tease him by licking down on his lower abdomen, not touching his leaking cock, he felt Baekhyun shiver as he gave a teasing lick on his balls, tracing the angry veins. 

" **C-chanye...ahh** " Baekhyun said, lowering a hand to stop the taller one from teasing him. Chanyeol grins, pulling away after he places a kiss on his cock.  


" **i know you're a virgin** " he said looking up at the man, drawing circles on his hips " **but i want you to suck me** " he placed a kiss on his flat stomach before pulling him down on his knee. He lifts up his lower half to pull his jogger pants out, showcasing his hard cock leaking with a great amount of pre-cum. 

He spreads his legs wider to accommodate Baekhyun between his legs.  


" **Let me see you sucking skills,** " Chanyeol said, holding his dick as he slapped it on his pinkish cheek, smearing the cum over his lips and nose, he grins in delight at the result. He thumbs the cum to put it on his mouth, making Baekhyun taste him, the latter swirl his tongue on his thumb before hallowing his cheeks, Chanyeol got to hold his head as he removed his thumb and put his cock on his awaiting mouth. He ease up on his seat, putting a hand over his stiff jaw and giving it a stroke to make him relax.

Baekhyun nods, mouth full of his cock as he swirls his tongue on the mushroom head, nipping and licking on the gushing pre-cum. He holds the girth, stroking it up and down as he plays with his balls. Chanyeol grunts, when Baekhyun moans around his member, hallowing his cheeks when he sucks. A bright idea hits the former's head and gets his phone. He clicks on the camera icon and swipes it to the video button, pressing the record as he holds Baekhyun hair, pushing him to go down further his length. He thrust his hips forward in fast pace, choking the man on his dick, digging his fingernails on Chanyeol's thigh, tears pooling on the edge of his eyes. He stops the recording and pulls out a coughing Baekhyun, holding his chest as he pants, Chanyeol kisses his forehead, thumbing away the tears.   


" **not bad for a virgin** '' he said, cupping his face to claim Baekhyun's lips in a hungry kiss, he suck on his them like a hungry baby, licking every edge of his mouth, " **stick out your tongue** " he ordered Baekhyun, the smaller man did and Chanyeol immediately gives it a lick, sucking on his upper lip and shoves his tongue inside his sweet cave, memorizing his taste. In a swift move, he pulls Baekhyun to sit on his lap, dipping him down on his bulging member. He kneads the two globe, parting them to run his fingers on the clenching hole. His other hand reached for his right nipple, twitching the rosy buds. Chanyeol left his mouth to give feather light kisses on his prominent jaw and collar bones, appreciating the beauty of the petite man. He didn't waste much time and gave him those marks that he deserves, when he's satisfied enough by how abuse it was, he went back to his lips, kissing the addicting lips. 

" **let me taste you** " he said, tucking the platinum silver hair behind his ear.  


" **w-what do you want me to do?** " Baekhyun responded, hands fidgeting on his laps as he looked at Chanyeol.

" **stand up and bend over this couch, hold on the walls okay? I'm just gonna get the lube** '' Chanyeol said, patting his bottom as he planted a kiss on his cheek. He left Baekhyun in that position to get a bottle of lube and fix the position of the camera, focusing on the pinkish gaping hole, he gulped as he felt thirst all over his system. Chanyeol strides his way, palming the perky globes and spank that made Baekhyun moans, asking for more. He repeats the action, until the flesh turns bright red, his handprint greatly recognized at them. Chanyeol parts his ass, leaning down to inhale the sweet vanilla scent of his hole, " **do you put perfume on this hole baby?** " he whispers, blowing an air on the shivering hole, allowing himself to taste it by running his tongue on the crack, stopping at the center and whirl his tongue making the other screams in pleasure, not giving him time to comprehend the question. 

Chanyeol noticed the deep red marks on Baekhyun's knees, probably because of the leather couch, he reached out for his jogger pants, folding it neatly, and lifted both of the latter's knees to protect them. The smaller blush as he looks away, ignoring the soft thumps from his heart.   


  


_Is he always like this to everyone? god spare me._  


_  
_

The taller begins to plant kisses on his newest star's shoulder blades up to his spine, and the tiny details of his back, pretty moles and birthmarks that add gorgeousness on his white complexion, he stops and parted his ass cheeks, and give attention to the star of Baekhyun's globe. He kisses, sucks, licks and even slaps the hole, you name it, but Chanyeol didn't stop to do things until it looked red. He saw drools, heard moans, curse and even screams of profanities from the virgin man, but that only boosted his confidence to go further making him cries more out of pleasure.

He pulls out with a last, string suck before grabbing the lube, pouring a great amount of it on the smaller male's hole, spreading it evenly as he does the same with his hands.  


" **Tell me if it's too much, I can pull out,** " Chanyeol said, grabbing him to pull closer, nosing at his ass cheek, giving butterfly kisses. Baekhyun nods with that, pushing himself on the man as he wiggle his butt slowly. Chanyeol inserts his middle finger slowly and careful not to hurt the man, he doesn't want Baekhyun to feel uncomfortable with his first time, the taller just wants nothing but pure bliss for the both of them. He adds another finger as his other hand reaches for his cock and gives it a few strokes and tugs. He bites Baekhyun's ass cheek, nipping at the red skin while his hands busy preparing him. The latter screams when Chanyeol's fingers jab at his prostate, hitting it again and again.

" **a-ahh** " he reached to hold Chanyeol's hand pushing it deeper on his hole, as he started to buckle, meeting the fingers. His erotic moans bounces at the four cornered room, not giving a damn if someone can hear him or not. He moans, arches his back, squirms, shivers, screams as his tear-stained face twisted in pleasure.  


Chanyeol adds another two, opening his inside for later's real deal, he don't wanted to hurt Baekhyun with the size of his manhood, its his first time and Chanyeol heard it will be fucking hurtful towards the receiving end. 

" **You think you can handle me now?** " Chanyeol whispers in his ears, flicking his left nipple, frequently looking for an answer. He removes his fingers on him but holds his leaking cock to smear the cum on Baekhyun's entrance. He gets a nod at the latter, giving him an okay sign with his fingers, and the taller didn't waste time, he slowly enters his cock at his gaping hole, grunting on Baekhyun's spine as he allows himself to be swallowed by the scorching hole.

" **C-chany….a-ahh...hnng** " Baekhyun bites his forearm, shutting his eyes closed as pain and pleasure hits him, Chanyeol tilts his jaw, leaning down to engulf him in a heated kiss, way of distracting the man underneath him. He gets his hands and entwines with his, " **tell me if i can move** " he whispers in his ear, kissing the mole, down to his jaw and neck, marking it red, he holds his waist closer to him, feeling his own bulging member inside his abdomen. Chanyeol grins and pulls him again for a kiss, he feels a squeeze on their entwined hands, and the latter takes that as a signal to move.

The first few thrust were slow but deep, finding his rhythm on his tight drenching hole, they both moan in pleasure, Chanyeol on the tightness radiating around his cock while Baekhyun moaned on every pound the taller gave him. He clenched his hole too tight, squeezing the mighty meat thrusting on him. Chanyeol gets wilder and manhandles him to a missionary position, he folds him in half, as he thrust, picking an animalistic pace that made them moan too loud. He leaned down to capture his mouth, shoving his tongue as he moved, he went from south to north, east to west, every direction just to find that certain spot to make him cry in pleasure.

" **ahh...damn fucking you was the...ahh best thing** " he thrust fast and deep, free hand went to his sensitive nipple and twist the rosy buds, making them more erect. He untangles their hands together to pin both of Baekhyun's hands above his head, he wants Baekhyun to cum untouched, he wants him to remember his first cum made by his cock. He thrust again, leaving him no place to speak and only to moan and cries on his dick. Baekhyun screams under him and the former smirk, he totally found it, he thrust faster and deeper to his prostate, hissing when he felt Baekhyun's near as he clenched on his cock unconsciously. He saw how strings of cum shoot from Baekhyun's aching dick going to different direction, some landed on the taller male's chin, while most of it landed on Baekhyun's flat stomach, Chanyeol scoop his cum and taste it oh his mouth, muttering " **sweet** " while looking at the well-fucked man, with a few more deep thrust Chanyeol shoots all his cum inside Baekhyun, leaning down to bite the latter's bottom lip, he smiles up to him and removes his holds from his hands, he pulled out his dick and looked down at Baekhyun's well-fucked hole, trails of his cum gushing out of him. He dips his fingers to get some and puts it in Baekhyun's mouth, who sucks on his digits immediately.

" **well done babㅡ** "  


  


" ** _Park Baekhyun_** ," Chanyeol said to his husband, giving him a stern look. Baekhyun gives him a sheepish smile and gestures a peace hand sign, discarding the phone on the bedside table. The pregnant man crawls on his husband's lap and nuzzles his face on his sturdy chest, Chanyeol lets out a sigh and engulfs him in a hug, he kisses his forehead and lips, hands reaching down to his proud baby bump.

" _why are you watching that again?_ " Chanyeol tucks, his now black jet lacks behind his ear and gives a kiss on his cheek.

The pregnant male gives him a smile, round and full cheeks shining as he does, " _you were so hot that time_ " he said to his husband, nosing on his neck, sighing when he found his addicting smell, pulling him closer to feel his warm body, " _not that you aren't now, but that was my first time and a very memorable one_ " stroking the tan broad shoulders of his husband.

Chanyeol laughs, it was also a memorable one for him, he met the love of his life through that and looked at them, happily married with two babies coming in less than two months. He always thank Baekhyun for giving him the light on his life, after the first time they had sex, Chanyeol hired Baekhyun, not to be a porn star on his production but to be his personally, he spent to by him things he needed, treats him food here and there, travelled together in and out of the country trips, buys him house and car, even a weekly groceries, he spoils him. They aren't always had sex, they did it when they feel like to, he never force Baekhyun to have sex with him, he always asked for consent that made the latter really fell for him hard, he remembers the fear Baekhyun gave him when he told the taller he wanted out to whatever they were having, he gave him the keys of his house and car, only to find he already left the house a week before coming to Chanyeol. He said he can't continue being that to him, it's still clear on his memory the tear-stained face Baekhyun, saying sorry cuz he caught feelings for him, which was answered by Chanyeol with a kissed on his lips and a whisper of " **idiot, i love you back** " after.

The LOEY Production doesn't produce more sex tape collection after their winter one the same year he met Baekhyun, the taller got busy with everything, he directed an international film and more after that, plus Sehun and Jongin got married the next year and get busy with their own respective jobs (decent one okay?), that's why Chanyeol decided to close the production, of course a lot of their loyal viewers and customers got devastated but it's better that way.

After they got married, they waited for two more years to tried their luck making babies, which after a month of trying, they were blessed not just one but two babies on the way, Chanyeol literally cried like a baby inside the clinic when the doctor confirmed Baekhyun's pregnancy, he showered him kisses and words of gratitude, saying how much he love him that much, pressing a protective hand over his still flat stomach, as goes with a silent declaration of his love towards his unborn peas.

" _I love you,_ " Baekhyun said, pulling him out of his thoughts, as a wide smile bloomed on his face, he pressed a kiss on his temple, caressing his back soothingly.

" _I love you back_ " and whisper on his ears " _and to you i **thrust**_ " that earns a pinch on his side, thanking silently his 27 years old self for agreeing to took Baekhyun's virginity and giving him a happy and very contented life with his not-so-porn-star husband.   


  


[ E N D ]

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached this far again, thank you very much! hope you have a very delicious meal today cuz you deserve it! & chanbaek loves y'all ^,^!
> 
> violent reaction? just drop it off @fortunebaekkie 's twt dm ^^


End file.
